


Better Sweet Symphony

by RoxaneInkheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Anger Management, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dysfunctional Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Female Character of Color, Hate to Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Love, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Oops, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sad, Strong Female Characters, Tragedy, Triwizard Tournament, Violence, Years Later
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Lily et Reed étaient prêtes à tout pour se détruire.Même si cela signifiait participer à la nouvelle édition du Tournois des Trois Sorciers... et se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.Participation au concours de Violety  [HPFanfic] Portraits de jeunes sorcières en feu (Femslash/Yuri)
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Lorcan Scamander, Lily Luna Potter/Original Female Character(s)





	Better Sweet Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Public : Déconseillé -16  
> Catégorie : Romance (Slash), Durant Poudlard, "19 ans plus tard"  
> Personnages : Famille Potter, Famille Weasley, Lily L. Potter, Lorcan Scamander, Personnage original (OC)  
> Genres: Amitié, Angoisse/Suspense, Famille, Femslash/Yuri, Romance/Amour, Tragédie/Drame  
> Langue: Français
> 
> Hello :)
> 
> J'ai décidé d'essayer de participer au concours de Violety avec le couple Lily Luna Potter x OC et le trope ennemies-to-lovers. Je ne promets pas une réussite, ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien écrit sans me forcer et j'ai l'impression d'être rouillée.
> 
> Cette histoire s'inscrit aussi dans un projet que j'avais en tête depuis pas mal de temps : créer une nouvelle édition du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais je tente !
> 
> TW : Si je suis mes presque-plans, cette histoire ne sera pas toute rose donc ne lisez pas ceci si vous êtes sensible. Je déconseille cette fic aux personnes âgées de moins de seize ans. Mentions de violence et de traumatisme.
> 
> Le titre de la fanfic' m'a été inspiré par la chanson de The Verve que j'écoutais en boucle en écrivant le prologue.
> 
> The Verve - Bitter Sweet Symphony 
> 
> Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life  
> Trying to make ends meet, you're a slave to the money then you die.  
> I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
> You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah.  
> No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,  
> but I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold.  
> But I'm a million different people from one day to the next  
> I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, noWell I never pray,  
> But tonight I'm on my knees, yeah.  
> I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah.  
> I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now.  
> But the airwaves are clean and there's nobody singing to me now.No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,  
> But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold.  
> And I'm a million different people from one day to the next  
> I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, noCause it's a bittersweet symphony this life.  
> Trying to make ends meet, trying to find some money then you die.  
> I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
> You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah.  
> No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,  
> but I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold.  
> But I'm a million different people from one day to the next  
> I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
> I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
> I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, noIt justs sex and violence melody and silence  
> It justs sex and violence melody and silence (I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down)  
> It's just sex and violence melody and silence  
> It's just sex and violence melody and silence  
> It's just sex and violence melody and silence (I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down)  
> (It's just sex and violence melody and silence)Been down  
> (Ever been down)  
> (Ever been down)  
> (Ever been down)  
> (Ever been down)  
> (Ever been down)Source: LyricFind
> 
> Songwriters: Keith Richards / Mick Jagger / Richard Ashcroft
> 
> Bitter Sweet Symphony lyrics © Abkco Music, Inc, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC

**_ Prologue _ **

_ The child who is not embraced by the village will burn it down to feel its warmth _

– Proverbe africain



** Reed **

Mel disait que j’étais née sous un ciel d’orage et que celui qui régnait en ces hauts lieux – qu’il se fasse appeler Dieu ou N’importe-Quoi-D’autre – m’avait graciée du tempérament qui allait avec. Âpre et colérique, prompt à s’enflammer. Mais Mel était une menteuse. Aucun nuage n’avait obscurci le ciel le jour de ma naissance, sinon l’absence d’un père au chevet de cette femme trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu’être mère voulait dire, et la déception qu’elle avait ressentie en constatant que je n’étais pas le petit garçon aux yeux bleus dont elle avait rêvé. En dépit de cause, Mel me prénomma Reed parce que c’était le nom de son père, et celui du sien avant lui, et que c’était plus simple ainsi. 

Quand Mel sortit de la maternité, personne ne l’attendait. Personne ne m’attendait non plus. Il n’y avait que Mel, ses seize ans, ses vingt livres en poche, un exemplaire corné qui recensait cent-dix-huit citations de Charles Dickens, et un bébé qui pleurait dans ses bras. Et l’espoir qui s’enfuyait au loin. A partir de ce point, l’histoire variait selon l’humeur de Mel. Parfois, elle racontait qu’elle avait pris un taxi pour le bout du monde, qu’elle n’avait pas peur et qu’elle savait qu’un destin hors normes nous attendait. D’autres fois, elle se souvenait d’une femme qui lui avait gentiment proposé de l’héberger à condition qu’elle fasse le ménage pour elle. Souvent, elle regardait au loin, et l’histoire s’arrêtait là. Mais l’Histoire, la grande, la vraie, avait continué, quand bien même Mel s’était traînée derrière elle, comme un poids mort, en la suppliant de l’attendre tandis que mon ombre se perdait dans son sillage.

J’avais grandi sur les routes, bercée par le roulis des camions et les voix rauques des chauffeurs, goûté à l’odeur de l’essence avant même de connaître celle du lait, dormi dans des motels infestés par des rats et volé de la nourriture dans les poubelles qui bordaient les supermarchés quand Mel oubliait les repas, ce qui arrivait souvent. Mel n’était pas exactement la mère idéale, mais je n’avais qu’elle au monde. Alors même s’il lui arrivait de s’absenter pendant des jours sans rien me révéler de ses destinations, et me retrouvait à demi-morte dans un fossé à son retour, ce n’était pas grave. Mel était là pour moi, à sa façon, ses cheveux bruns griffant son visage et son sourire fané écorchant ses lèvres pâles, furieuse ou folle de joie, présente ou invisible. De mes premières années me revenaient des relents putrides, des images sales, granulées et jaunâtres de ces aires d’autoroute auxquelles nous nous arrêtions parfois pour aller aux toilettes. Je me souvenais des ongles peints de Mel, de son regard absent, de ses silences, de ses remarques acides quand j’essayais de lui parler d’un père que j’aurais pu avoir, peut-être, dans une autre vie, de ses gestes brusques quand je tentais de me glisser dans ses bras qui, de temps à autre, se chargeaient d’une tendresse inexplicable, d’une paire de ciseaux qui coupaient mes boucles brunes, des gendarmes que je transportais avec moi dans des boîtes en plastique et qui suffoquaient sous mon regard curieux. Il y avait aussi l’odeur chaude du café, celle, âcre, de la transpiration, et le froissement des cartes routières bardées d’épingles colorées. Et, un jour, il y avait eu un homme. Le premier.

Paxton avait cinquante-trois ans quand nous l’avions rencontré. Mel en avait vingt-deux, et je venais de fêter mon sixième anniversaire, métaphoriquement parlant. Mel avait dégoté un job dans un pub miteux de la banlieue londonienne où elle effectuait le service en salle et s’occupait de la vaisselle en fin de journée. Pendant ses heures de travail, j’étais reléguée à l’arrière-cuisine avec le chien qui s’appelait Caramel. La propriétaire du pub était persuadée que je l’adorais. En réalité, je n’aimais pas les chiens, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle, mais la présence de Caramel et de ce pub était quelque chose de rassurant dans mon quotidien mouvementé, composé d’asphalte et de nids-de-poule. Je savais que si je revenais le lendemain, le carrelage sale de la cuisine, le miroir ébréché des sanitaires et les poils gras de Caramel n’auraient pas changé, et que la sauce au cheddar qui était collée au dossier d’une chaise n’aurait pas été nettoyée. Mel, elle, changeait d’humeur et d’avis autant de fois qu’il y avait de secondes dans une journée, et ça me terrifiait autant que ça me fascinait.

J’étais donc assise à même le sol, près de Caramel dans l’arrière-cuisine du pub lorsque Paxton entra dans nos vies. Il avait repéré Mel, mignonne dans son tablier gris, les cheveux relevés en chignon et les yeux pétillants d’une malice qui rappelait celle des écolières, et ri avec elle toute la soirée. Il était grand, large d’épaules, et laid. Il possédait un appartement à quelques kilomètres du pub, et une vieille moto qui crachait un nuage de fumée noire à chaque démarrage. Quand le pub avait fermé ses portes, Mel, Paxton et moi nous étions retrouvés sur le trottoir dans le noir, une marée de chewing-gums et de mégots écrasés gisant sous nos pieds. Je m’accrochais aux jambes de Mel sous le regard attendri de Paxton, mais elle me repoussait, et Paxton pinçait l’arrête de mon nez, comme pour jouer, sauf que ça faisait mal et que des larmes s’accrochaient dans mes cils. Mel embrassait Paxton et fronçait les sourcils chaque fois que je faisais mine de regarder dans sa direction, et je me bouchais les oreilles, et je criais, criais, criais, et Paxton riait, riait, riait. « Sois gentille avec la petite », disait-il à Mel en relevant sa jupe sur ses cuisses, et en fourrant ses doigts à l’intérieur. Mel haussait les épaules et ne disait plus rien, mais je sentais qu’elle m’en voulait.

Plus tard, Paxton nous avait emmenées chez lui sur sa moto. J’étais coincée entre ses jambes et le volant, je regardais les lumières tristes de la ville défiler comme un carnaval infernal en m’égosillant chaque fois qu’on franchissait un virage. Je tremblais tellement en descendant du véhicule que Paxton avait dû me porter sur son dos, comme un gros sac de farine, pour gravir les escaliers, malgré mes hurlements et les coups que j’assénais férocement sur son crâne pour lui ordonner de me lâcher. « Le petit oiseau veut s’envoler », avait-il glissé à mes oreilles en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe. Mais je ne voulais pas m’envoler, je voulais le mordre jusqu’au sang, je voulais que Mel me prenne par la main et me dise que tout allait bien, je voulais pouvoir l’appeler « Maman » sans recevoir une gifle de plein fouet, je voulais qu’on reparte sur les routes, seules, et que Mel me raconte des histoires. Je voulais qu’elle me dise qu’elle m’aimait, même si je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait, parce qu’elle était la seule chose que je possédais, le seul horizon qui s’offrait à mes yeux. Parce que je n’avais pas de père, pas de nom, je n’avais qu’elle, Mel, et la peur qui enflait dans mon ventre chaque jour un peu plus. La peur qui se muait en fureur sans qu’on y prête attention. 

En pénétrant dans l’appartement de Paxton, Mel l’avait surnommé son « roi », et il lui avait tendu un billet qu’elle avait glissé dans l’une de ses bottes. Ils s’étaient installés au salon, ils avaient bu, et Mel m’avait fait promettre d’attendre dans le couloir le temps qu’ils finissent une affaire qu’ils devaient régler entre adultes, mais je ne voulais pas m’éloigner de Mel alors Paxton avait dit que je pouvais rester. « Elle peut regarder, Mel », avait-il ajouté en riant, « ça l’instruira ». Mel avait secoué la tête, comme pour dire non, mais son regard s’était posé sur sa botte et le billet qui l’attendait à l’intérieur, alors elle n’avait pas parlé. Après quoi, ils avaient fait l’amour sur le canapé pendant que je comptais jusqu’à cent dans ma tête en regardant le mur droit devant moi, sans le voir. Au petit matin, Mel dormait contre Paxton, leurs membres entremêlés dépassant des couvertures, leurs bouches encore humides, et leurs lèvres gonflées. J’avais trouvé un oreiller et un drap qui sentait le sel et les larmes, et je m’étais installée en chien de fusil près des toilettes sans réussir à fermer l’œil de la nuit. 

C’était ici que Paxton m’avait retrouvée, plus tard, alors que Mel somnolait encore. Il avait buté contre mes pieds en voulant atteindre les toilettes et s’était écrasé tout du long sur moi, pressant son corps contre le mien. Je l’avais repoussé avec un coup de coude dans l’abdomen, comme j’avais vu Mel le faire plusieurs fois pour se débarrasser des gens gênants, et il avait souri. Il empestait l’eau de Cologne bas de gamme et les cigarettes. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre. Je sanglotais. « Reed, petit oiseau », avait-il chantonné en essuyant les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur mes joues, « ne pleure pas, papa est là ». « Tu n’es pas mon père ! » avais-je hurlé, mais je ne savais pas, je n’avais pas de preuve, et il m’avait prise dans ses bras et serrée fort contre son cœur comme Mel ne l’avait jamais fait alors _peut-être_ … peut-être pouvait-il occuper ce rôle. Peut-être que si Mel avait décidé qu’il était son roi et elle sa reine, alors je pouvais être leur princesse. Peut-être pouvait-il combler le trou béant qui se formait dans ma poitrine, l’absence et les silences noirs de Mel, l’impossibilité d’une figure aimante… Je rêvais d’avoir un père. Paxton rêvait d’avoir une fille. « Tu ressembles à Melody », avait-il chuchoté en caressant mes cheveux, « tu es aussi jolie que ta maman ». C’était un mensonge, mais il était beau, alors ça n’avait pas d’importance. J’avais cessé de me débattre. Cessé de lui écorcher le visage. Cessé de lutter contre la fatigue qui paralysait mes muscles et la colère qui tambourinait dans ma tête. Puis il m’avait embrassée, et ç’avait été doux, plus doux que les cris de Mel, plus doux que ses rires effilés, plus doux que les ailes des papillons que je capturais parfois pour les glisser dans mes draps. « Laisse-moi t’aider, petit oiseau… laisse-moi t’apprivoiser, Reed, mon ange. »

Et il l’avait fait. Il m’avait eue, toute entière, corps et âme en dépit des grimaces affligées de Mel et mes premières réticences.

Mel avait décidé de rester habiter chez Paxton quelques jours. Les jours s’étaient métamorphosés en semaines, les semaines en mois, et les mois en années. Je grandissais vite et Mel se désintéressait de moi, de Paxton, des chauves-souris que je lui rapportais de mes expéditions nocturnes, des cicatrices qui couvraient mes jambes et mes genoux, des larmes de rage qui engloutissaient mon visage. Des chats qui chutaient brusquement des toits sur mon passage les soirs d’orage. Des lampadaires qui grésillaient quand je pleurais. « Tu es en colère, petit oiseau », murmurait Paxton tout contre mes lèvres. C’était vrai. J’étais en colère, tout le temps, contre tout le monde, mais chaque fois que Paxton me laissait monter sur son dos ou chassait les monstres qui se cachaient dans mon placard, la tempête qui rugissait en moi s’apaisait. Paxton était mon ancre, et quand Mel ne m’autorisait pas à l’appeler « Maman », lui me lisait des histoires jusque très tard le soir, pendant que Mel recevait des clients dans le salon. Des hommes. La plupart d’entre eux repartaient sans un au revoir et ne revenaient jamais. Certains embrassaient mes joues et glissaient leur langue dans ma bouche quand Mel avait le dos tourné, et Paxton les jetait dehors s’il les surprenait en train de me toucher. 

L’Homme en Noir faisait partie de ces deux catégories. Il n’était venu qu’une seule fois visiter Mel, mais c’était avec moi qu’il avait passé le plus de temps, même si Paxton lui avait interdit de m’approcher. L’Homme en Noir portait une cape épaisse et des gants taillés dans une matière qui rappelait du cuir mais se différenciait de ce qu’on trouvait sur le marché. Il avait joué avec mes cheveux longtemps, pendant des heures, et je lui avais parlé de moi, de Mel et de la façon qu’elle avait de s’évaporer à chaque fois que son regard croisait le mien, de Paxton et de ses mains douces, des insectes que j’enfermais dans des bocaux, des ombres que je distinguais parfois sur les visages des adultes, des choses qui fanaient autour de moi, du père évanoui qui hantait mes songes et de la colère qui me donnait la nausée mais que je ne parvenais à refouler. « A quoi ressemble ta colère, Reed ? » m’avait-il demandé. « A du feu », avais-je répondu. L’Homme en Noir avait souri et, entre ses doigts, une flamme était apparue. « Comme ça ? ». Oui, comme ça. L’Homme en Noir avait hoché la tête, et puis il m’avait demandé de faire apparaître une flamme à mon tour. Je lui avais répondu que je ne savais pas faire, mais il avait insisté pour que je l’imite. « Claque des doigts, Reed. Et pense à ta colère. Imagine-la lécher tes mains et s’empaler dans ton cœur. » J’avais fermé les yeux, et je pensais à Mel, aux mains baladeuses de ses clients, à la chaleur qui consumait mon visage, au goût amer qui ne quittait pas ma langue, aux monstres tapis sous mon lit. Une flamme bleuâtre était apparue au creux de ma paume, dévorant ma peau, et j’avais regardé L’Homme en Noir avec stupéfaction, jusqu’à ce que la flamme faiblisse et puis s’éteigne tout à fait. « Qu’est-ce que c’était ? » avais-je demandé. « De la magie, Reed. Tu es une magicienne, comme moi ». 

Il était parti peu après, mais ses paroles flottaient encore dans l’air quand Paxton m’avait mise au lit ce soir-là. J’avais métamorphosé ma colère en magie. J’étais une magicienne. J’en informai Mel, et elle me répondit d’une voix blanche que ce n’était pas vrai, que la magie n’existait pas, et que je devais arrêter de faire mon intéressante. Mais Mel était une menteuse, et j’étais née sous un ciel d’orage.

A neuf ans, Paxton m’avait offert un jeu de cartes pour que j’apprenne à réaliser des tours de magie comme j’avais vu plusieurs saltimbanques en faire sur la place du marché. Chaque samedi, quand Mel se glissait hors de la maison, Paxton disposait une couverture sur le sol du salon et m’invitait à me produire en spectacle rien que pour lui. Il applaudissait toujours, même quand je ratais mes tours. Il m’appelait sa « petite magicienne », son « petit oiseau enchanteur », et je souriais en sachant qu’il se trompait. Ce genre de magie n’avait rien à voir avec ce que L’Homme en Noir m’avait montré, et même si une part de moi brûlait d’envie de dévoiler la vérité à Paxton, je savais qu’il ne comprendrait pas. Peut-être aurait-il peur et me chasserait-il de chez lui, comme Mel une fois lorsqu’elle nous avait surpris un samedi, un paquet de cartes à la main, et qu’elle m’avait envoyée dormir dans la cage d’escalier de l’immeuble parce que « la magie était destructrice et que le Seigneur-Dieu-d’en-Haut l’avait formellement prohibée En Bas ». Or j’avais besoin de Paxton, de son amour destructeur, de ses bras autour de ma taille, de son visage collé contre le mien. J’avais besoin de sa voix grave parce que Mel me privait de la sienne. J’avais besoin de sa confiance et de sa chaleur, de la sincérité qui émanait de lui à chaque fois qu’il m’affirmait que j’étais son trésor, l’amour de sa vie, parce que ces mots-là, si importants à mes yeux, ne franchiraient jamais les lèvres de Mel. Pourtant, même en sachant que je risquais gros, il m’arrivait de me lever dans la nuit lorsque je sentais la colère s’insinuer en moi, et de convoquer la magie dans ma main jusqu’à ce que mes yeux se ferment et que le monde se dérobe sous mes pieds. 

Je pensais que je maîtrisais ma colère lorsque je la voyais vaciller dans le creux de ma main et s’éteindre sans un bruit. Cela ne devait pas durer.

Trois mois après mon dixième anniversaire, Mel m’annonça qu’elle partait. Quand je lui demandai où, elle me répondit qu’elle ne savait pas mais qu’elle ne pouvait pas m’emmener avec elle. Elle ajouta que je resterai avec Paxton, qu’il avait insisté pour s’occuper de moi plutôt que de m’envoyer en vadrouille sur les routes, que ce n’était pas un mode de vie approprié pour une enfant comme moi. A l’époque, Mel et moi ne nous parlions presque plus, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Même désespérément inaccessible, acerbe ou glaciale, Mel restait ma mère. Une mère qui abandonnait son enfant. J’eus l’impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le dos, et je savais que Mel lisait mon désespoir dans mes yeux. « Tu ne m’aimes pas », avais-je murmuré en m’agrippant à ses jupes. « Si », avait-elle répondu. « Tu ne reviendras pas, une fois partie », avais-je continué, la gorge en sang. « Si », avait-elle répondu.

Mais Mel était une menteuse, et j’étais née sous un ciel d’orage. 

La colère me foudroya, et je tombai, tombai, tombai, et les murs se désagrégèrent, et le sol trembla, et Paxton hurla mon nom, et l’eau gicla des robinets, et l’écran de la télévision se fractura, et les cartes de magie s’envolèrent par la fenêtre, et le feu se répandit dans l’appartement, anéantissant des années de silence et de vide d’un simple bouquet d’étincelles et de langues roussâtres. 

Quand je me réveillai cinq jours plus tard à l’hôpital, on m’apprit que Paxton était décédé des répercussions d’un incendie dans notre résidence, probablement dû à une fuite de gaz. Mel avait disparu, ne laissant derrière elle qu’un dernier mensonge sous la forme d’un morceau de papier : « Je reviendrai ». Un homme aux cheveux noirs et à la cicatrice en forme d’éclair l’avait remplacée à mon chevet. Il s’appelait Harry Potter, et c’était un sorcier. 



** Lily **

Elle était arrivée chez moi un soir d’orage, blottie dans la cape de mon père. Ses cheveux noirs dégoulinaient sur le tapis de la salle à manger, et ses yeux sombres brillaient d’une drôle de lueur. Un mélange de terreur et de haine. De fureur. Elle sentait la suie et quelque chose d’autre aussi, une odeur que j’associais aux larmes et aux pleurs sans vraiment en connaître la teneur. Je supposai que c’était parce que je ne pleurais pas beaucoup ; je n’avais jamais été une enfant très démonstrative, sans doute parce que j’avais grandi entourée par mes frères et une multitude de cousins aux caractères frondeurs. Son visage était beau, mais d’une beauté macabre. D’un brun clair qui rappelait l’écorce des érables, sa peau était striée de cicatrices blanchâtres qui couraient d’une joue à l’autre, se perdaient dans les replis de ses paupières ou dans les ombres qui prolongeaient son cou et son menton. Elle n’était pas bien grosse, mais lorsque ma mère la débarrassa de ses vêtements mouillés, je remarquai que ses muscles étaient plus développés que les miens, que sa stature était plus tonique que la mienne. Elle me rappelait un peu ma cousine Dominique, aussi frêle qu’une brindille de balai mais plus vigoureuse que le blizzard qui sévissait sur les landes pendant l’hiver. Rien ne pouvait faire flancher Dominique, et il me semblait que c’était aussi le cas de cette étrange fille lorsque j’avisai la ligne droite de sa bouche, et la façon dont ses sourcils se dressaient sur son front, comme pour hisser une barrière entre le monde extérieur et le tourbillon de pensées qui déferlait à l’intérieur de sa tête. 

Les premières paroles que nous échangeâmes furent brèves, neutres, et, pour ma part, teintées de curiosité. Je lui demandai son âge, elle me répondit qu’elle avait plus de dix ans, comme moi, et qu’elle s’appelait Reed-tout-court, ce qui était étrange. Je lui dis mon nom, Lily Potter, lui racontai que mes frères James et Albus étaient tous deux à l’école et ne reviendraient pas au 12 Square Grimmaurd avant le début de l’été mais qu’ils m’écrivaient tous les jours, et l’informai que j’entrerai moi aussi à Poudlard l’année prochaine avec trois de mes cousins. Mon père qui, jusqu’alors n’avait parlé qu’à ma mère et à voix très basse, prit Reed par les épaules comme il le faisait parfois avec mes frères et moi et m’expliqua qu’elle était elle aussi une sorcière mais qu’elle n’avait pas de parents et qu’en attendant de lui trouver un foyer digne de ce nom, elle resterait avec nous.

Des premiers jours que nous passâmes ensemble, je ne garderai par la suite que de vagues souvenirs. Une odeur de brûlé. Un goût de sel persistant. Des regards lointains. Des gouttes de sang sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Un jeu de cartes Moldu réduit en cendres le temps d’un battement de cils. 

Mais, plus le temps passait, plus ma curiosité se muait en malaise, et plus il devenait évident que ce malaise était réciproque. Reed ne me parlait pas, mais je sentais son regard planer sur moi, lourd, envieux, presque pernicieux, lorsque je m’asseyais sur les genoux de mon père devant la cheminée ou que ma mère caressait distraitement mes cheveux. Une fois, je la surpris en train de voler une photographie Moldue où l’on me voyait jouer avec James et Albus dans le salon du Terrier. Plus tard, je retrouvai cette photographie découpée en petits morceaux, ainsi que les débris d’un livre que ma mère avait coutume de me lire avant l’heure du coucher. 

Si mon malaise s’amplifiait avec le temps, mes parents, eux, semblaient de plus en plus attachés à Reed. Ma mère dardait sur elle un regard protecteur qu’elle ne m’avait plus décernée depuis que j’étais en âge de marcher, et mon père repoussait les procédures d’adoption au Ministère. Il voulait lui trouver un bon tuteur, répétait-il à longueur de journée, quelqu’un qui saurait l’aimer. Et, dans ses yeux, je lisais quelque chose qui me déplaisait au plus haut point : de la reconnaissance. Comme si, en quelque sorte, l’histoire de Reed lui évoquait la sienne, ou celle d’un homme qu’il aurait connu par le passé, et qu’il voulait à tout prix éviter qu’elle se répète en lui offrant son amour sans compter, et une confiance infaillible.

J’étais une enfant ombrageuse et indisciplinée. Grand-Mère Molly disait que je n’étais « pas facile » et Tante Audrey affirmait que j’avais le comportement d’un chat sauvage. Difficile à approcher, têtue, fière, et terriblement jalouse. Je crois que ça lui plaisait. Si je devais être tout à fait honnête, je dirais que l’éducation – ou plutôt l’absence d’éducation – de mes parents avait joué en ma faveur dans la grande loterie comportementale. Après tout, j’étais la benjamine de ma fratrie, et mes frères donnaient déjà suffisamment de fil à retordre à mes parents pour qu’ils s’attardent en plus sur mes soucis mineurs, ma propension à broyer du noir et ma tendance à me défier des gens qui se risquaient sur mon territoire. L’arrivée de Reed n’arrangea pas les choses. Si bien que quelques semaines après son installation « temporaire » au 12 Square Grimmaurd, notre courtoisie de façade s’avina.

« Si elle t’embête », m’écrivait James avec une certaine excitation à l’idée que sa petite sœur chérie puisse être dotée du même caractère revanchard que lui, « rend-lui la monnaie de sa pièce. » « Fais en sorte qu’elle te craigne », ajoutait Albus dans la marge, « mais ne te fais pas prendre ou tout se retournerait contre toi. » Ainsi, j’avais suivi les conseils de mes frères adorés, et une partie d’échecs endiablée s’était engagée entre Reed et moi, sous couvert de sourires mielleux et de remarques sournoises. 

Ma mère offrit l’une de mes robes à Reed. Je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table. Je retrouvai ma peluche préférée en cendres dans ma chambre. Reed se brûla à cause d’une tasse de café malencontreusement renversée. Je glissai sur une plaque de verglas et me cassai le bras. Reed se retrouva affublée d’une dentition cauchemardesque. 

Et cela continua ainsi pendant des mois, jusqu’à ce que mes parents fussent obligés de nous séparées l’une de l’autre parce que Reed m’avait hurlé à la figure que mes parents la préféraient à moi tandis que je rétorquai qu’elle n’était qu’une imbécile d’orpheline dégeulasse qui ne savait même pas maîtriser sa magie et qui avait tué son faux-père et que, d’ailleurs, même sa mère rejetait. Evidemment, mon père avait surgi dans la pièce à l’instant où ces mots sortaient de ma bouche, ce qui m’avait valu la plus longue diatribe de ma vie. J’en étais ressortie rouge de rage, honteuse, et les yeux gonflés de larmes contenues tandis que Reed se pavanait dans les bras de ma mère, un rictus narquois plaqué sur le visage. « Excuse-toi tout de suite auprès de Reed, Lily ! » m’avait sommée ma mère, furieuse. « Jamais ! » avais-je répondu avant de monter m’enfermer dans ma chambre pour envoyer une lettre furibonde à mes frères, les seuls êtres au monde qui m’étaient entièrement dévoués. « Je la déteste et je vous déteste ! » avais-je ajouté au dîner le soir-même. Et Reed avait fondu en larmes, mais j’avais vu son sourire tandis qu’elle plongeait dans les bras du père qui, autrefois, chassait les monstres qui hantaient mes nuits noires et me racontait des histoires, et je l’avais haïe pour cela, haïe au point d’en être transie de froid, haïe au point que j’avais souhaité qu’elle meure, à l’instant-même, dans cette cuisine où j’avais fêté tous mes anniversaires avec ma mère, mon père, James et Albus. Je l’avais haïe de s’être immiscée dans ma vie au point que son odeur imprègne les murs de ma chambre, haïe de la sentir si proche de mes parents, de voir mes oncles et tantes la combler d’attentions et s’inquiéter de son sort avec tant de ferveur tandis que j’étais seule face à l’incendie qui dévorait mon être. Je l’avais haïe jusqu’à n’en plus savoir respirer. Et la cicatrice qui barrait le front de Reed s’était ouverte d’un coup, et une perle de sang avait dégouliné sur son visage tandis qu’un sourire mordant s’installait sur mes lèvres. Elle l’avait mérité.

Trois jours plus tard, Reed avait été placée sous la tutelle d’un sorcier qui, comme mon père, avait découvert Reed dans les décombres de son ancien immeuble pendant une mission pour le département des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, et le calme était revenu à la maison.

Mais c’était un calme plat, dans lequel on lisait des reproches et des remords, des non-dits qui vous rongeaient de l’intérieur. C’était un calme qui précédait une tempête à venir, présence sourde et menaçante à l’horizon. Et, peu à peu, j’avais sombré dans le silence noir qui hantait la maison, refusant d’affronter les regards désapprobateurs de mes parents, et me réfugiant dans l’ombre venimeuse de la colère où, je le savais, j’aurais une place à jamais.

Reed avait fait de moi la méchante de son histoire. J’allais lui prouver qu’elle avait raison de se garder de moi.


End file.
